In the prior art, connection elements are fitted to composite fiber components by means of screwing, riveting and/or adhesive bonding. Such composite fiber components are, for example, fiber-reinforced thermoplastic plates.
EP 1 158 186 A1 describes a securing element which is constructed as a hollow rivet and which has an inner thread and a polygonal cross-section. The securing element has a sleeve-like portion at one end of which there is arranged a retention portion which is bent away from the sleeve-like portion and consequently increases an outer diameter of the sleeve-like portion and forms planar abutment faces.
DE 1 781 630 U discloses a rivet which comprises two portions. The first portion is formed by a hollow cylinder having an upper end and an end which is intended to be flanged. The second portion comprises a cylindrical rod whose outer diameter corresponds to the inner diameter of the rivet. The rod has at one end a conical expansion whose largest diameter corresponds to the outer diameter of the rivet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,419 A discloses a two-part securing element which comprises a pin and a sleeve which is intended to be arranged in a workpiece. The pin is retained in the sleeve in a non-positive-locking manner.